When angels love
by xWolf.Spiritx
Summary: somthing i just randomly thought of, sorry if its crap its my first ever story!...Riley thought he was a normal teen, going to school and work and living a normal life...thats what he thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Birthday surprises**

Bringggg…Bringggg…

"Luke get that will ya im seeing to customers" Riley shouted as he served an old man - with rather red looking eyes - a pint of larger. He took the note the man gave him and started counting the change out sighing as he counted he was tired since when had a Wednesday been so busy and with some really weird people as well.

"Here's your change" he handed the man his change and rubbed his aching shoulders luckily it seemed like no one was thirsty at the moment so he could have five minutes peace he had had a headache all day and now he had stopped for five minutes it started banging against his skull.

"Tired?" the old man sat in front of him asked and now that Riley looked he didn't look all that old in his early forties maybe.

"You could say that" he replied with a nod

"What school and work getting to you?" ok why was he so interested he had noticed a lot of the people here to night ask him questions and stare at him for longer then you normally would.

"Not really" he didn't have to tell anyone anything.

The old man stood up and draining his FULL pint in seconds he wiped his mouth and turned to leave

"See you later boy oh and have a nice birthday tomorrow" and he walked away through the crowd. Riley stood there his mouth hanging open how did that old man know it was his birthday tomorrow no one did apart from Oli but he was his best mate so he was bound to know. He was knocked out of his thinking by a punch in his shoulder,

"Yo Riley mate were guna close up you can go home early your next shift is Monday don't be late again" Luke the manager of the pup he worked at was staring at his face he was now even more shocked the whole pub had been full about five seconds ago and now it was empty apart from some last minute stragglers. He nodded and going into the back room grabbed his coat and was out of there walking down the streets thinking. Strange things had happened lately like the other day he had got into another fight, that wasn't the strange thing he was always fighting the strange thing was that it was like he could read what his opponent was going to do next every move he made Riley new he was going to do it. There was also the strange dream he had been having for the past month now where he was stood in a field of wild flowers and he was alone there was a voice asking if he was lonely, did he want power, was he ready, and now the strange people in the pub. He shook his head again thinking he was just being stupid, he turned a corner and bumped into some one annoyed he was about to tell the person to watch where he was going but was beaten to it

"Oi watch where your going you nearly knocked her over" the voice belonged to a boy Riley could hardly see and he looked at who he had bumped into. Wow she was pretty he couldn't see her properly because it was dark but what he could see he liked like the size of… he shook his head and apologized quickly walking around them and then she said something in a really nice voice sort of like those annoying wind chimes that annoying people hang by there doors just less annoying and softer

"Its ok see you later Riley"

What the hell she new his name but he had never seen her before, he spun round to face them but they were gone. He was well freaked now so instead of walking he ran the rest of the way to his home that once belonged to his father where he locked the door behind him and stood breathing heavily. He calmed down and had a shower, after that he didn't bother with food but went straight to bed he was really tired and still a bit freaked out as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out.

He was in that field again and it was dark the moon was shining and massive in the sky giving the field he stood in a silver glow

'_Are you ready?_' It was that voice again

'_They need you Riley_' who did?

'_Its time_' the voice whispered seeming to come from every where, time for what?

'_Riley wake up it begins today'_ eh what?

"Riley you lazy arse get up were going to be late and you know if your late again you will be expelled" Riley woke up to some one hitting him across the face, it was Oli his best mate.

"Oli mate it's my birthday give me a break" he sat up looking at Oli

"Yeah I know it is but you don't want to be expelled trust me" Oli sighed he was sixteen today everything started today he just hoped Riley was ready, he better be. Riley got up and made his way towards his bathroom, ten minutes later he came out washed and dressed.

"What no present?" Riley asked Oli acting shocked to annoy his friend but just got hit in the face by a blue box, he looked up and smiled at Oli before ripping the paper off to reveal a model car in packaging it was the one he had been after for ages now.

"Oli mate you know me so well" He smiled at his friend and made his way to the door.

"Yeah well some one has too" Oli Replied grinning Riley just rolled his eyes, thirty minutes later and they were at the school.

"Come on or Mr walker is going to be in a bad mood" they had just walked into school ten minutes late, Oli sighed Riley was not going to be happy because this was not going to happen again.

Three weeks passed by, Riley had stopped having those strange Dreams and everything else had calmed down as well after his birthday that is.

He had gotten back to his three bed house on his birthday to a parcel waiting for him; it didn't have a name on it anywhere to let him know who had sent it. When he had opened the small square box he found a leather chain with a small silver pendent in the shape of a cross on it, he was taken aback by the present he couldn't think of anyone who would send something. He liked it though and he wrapped the leather chain around his neck three times like a chocker letting it loose on the third wrap so that the pendent could hang down just under his throat. He turned to look at Oli who was sat with his feet on the coffee table

"What you think?" He asked and carried on before Oli had chance to answer "Should I even be wearing it I mean come on it could be from some weird stalker" he frowned when he remembered the girl he had bumped into the night before the way she new his name and for a second he thought he wouldn't mind if a pretty girl like her was his stalker, he actually quite liked the idea. He was bought back from his thoughts by Oli

"Looks good and I don't know about a stalker I mean it doesn't look like something a stalker would give as a present and plus your not that good looking" he laughed as Riley kicked at his legs and then stood up "So birthday boy it's the big one six what you want to do? We could stay here and chill or because I have a great imagination we could go out you know pup crawling; only 16 yet since the age of 14 you have been able to get into any pub of your choice sooo what you think?" Oli finished and looked at Riley waiting for a reply he grinned as Riley raised his eye brows

"Is it just me my friend or did you just suggest under age drinking? You Mr perfect-no-rule-breaking-smart-arse or was I just imagining it?" Oli's grin only got bigger as Riley grinned back. "Yeah im up for that, a couple of drinks in the pubs sound good, what time you want to be out?" Riley was excited now. Not that there was much to do here, Riley and Oli lived in a small or smallish. They both attended secondary School and Riley worked at one of the few the pub in the village. Riley liked it here there was never any trouble unless he caused it which he usually did and his home was close to everything or close enough for him anyway. Riley's thought, once again, were disturbed by Oli smacking him hard on the back.

"Well im off home got to get sorted ill be back at seven so you better be ready 'cya later Riley" Oli walked out and Riley stood for a few minutes thoughts that kept being disturbed running through his mind.

Three Weeks had passed since then, and although he still wondered about the present he had been sent and the girl he had bumped into that night everything else was back to how it used to be. He was forced out of bed everyday by Oli and he would go to work three times a week, he didn't get into any fights though which was a little weird but also quite reliving especially to Oli. It was in the middle of winter the beginning of march that Riley first saw her, now Riley had never really been interested in girls not that he liked boys but none of the girls that he went to school with or the ones who came into the pup had ever really interested him, not like this one did.

It was the beginning of school on a Monday and to both Riley's and Oli's amazement they were on time for once. Riley took his usual seat at the back of the class at his desk which was one away from the window; Oli was on his other side nearest the door at the back of the room that led to the storage room. Mr Walker came in and looked around Riley noticed the slight surprise on his face seeing him sat there being here before him for once. Mr Walker didn't hesitate though he went straight to his desk which was a little to the side form the white bored and placed his papers there before turning to the class. Riley didn't look up when he started talking

"Good morning class, I would like every ones attention because we have a new student starting here today and I would like you all to welcome her" he paused and Riley who had been doodling on a scrap piece of paper looked up now curious "You can come in now Miss Suzuki" Every face turned to the door where a girl entered and stopped in front of them all next to Mr Walker. She turned and smiled small yet still noticeable dimples showing, Riley was entranced. He had never seen a girl like her, she was tall and had a slender figure her curves showing perfectly under the school uniform she had on. She had long straight jet black hair that fell to the middle of her back and bangs that came down to hover just above her eyes, her skin was pale and yet there was a rosy complexion there in her cheeks. But it was her eyes that made Riley stare, she had amazing bright green eyes like emeralds and as she introduced her self as Kisa Suzuki her voice triggered something in his mind. Riley couldn't take his eyes off her as she smiled again and made her way to her desk that with a jolt he noticed was the one right next to his by the window. She moved with some sort of grace that he new a lot of the girls here in the school would probably be jealous of, but there was something else that made him fascinated in her she had a beauty about her he new it sounded stupid when he thought it but yet he couldn't deny that it was true she was beautiful in every way possible. She turned and looked at him a smile playing on her lips and a slight sparkle in her eyes, and then she spoke

"Hello my names Kisa as you know, what's your name?" Riley couldn't move as she stared at him that sparkle in her eyes still there and that smile, close to spreading across her face. Riley had just figured out where that voice was from and it hit him like a ton of bricks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- ok Lilly show your self

Oli was confused and also worried and also to top it off anxious, he had noticed Riley getting more and more agitated as the days went on. Oli new what was happening it had started just before Riley's sixteenth birthday and yet Kisa still hadn't said anything nor was she showing signs of actually doing anything, apart from driving Riley crazy and in the process Oli as well.

They were sat both of them Riley and Oli in Riley's big long back garden, Oli sat on the edge of the decking watching Riley walking back and forth on the grass talking and swearing and so forth in annoyance.

"What is happening I feel completely different, ARGHHH why wont she talk to me I mean come on she new my name for gods sake and when ever I ask about it she changes subjects or just completely ignores me" Riley wasn't impressed at all and Oli new it was not very long until he lost it and went on a rampage which worried him because Riley was coming into his heritage "Oli she seems to get on with you cant you talk to her?" Riley had stopped pacing and now faced Oli with a look on his face that resembled something like begging. Oli tried avoiding his eyes because Riley bought a whole new meaning to puppy eyes, but it didn't work and one glance had him sighing in defeat and nodding

"Ok just sit tight its Friday tomorrow ill have a word with her in school when I get a chance just let me do it on my own she wont say anything with you there you seem to fascinate her more then she fascinates you and every other boy in school" Oli looked up in time to see Riley scowl at him for that last comment

"Im not fascinated by her at all and if she is so fascinated by me then you would think she would talk to me wouldn't you" Riley plonked him self down next to Oli on the decking and sighed running his hand through his already messy dark hair. Oli smiled to him self he new why she didn't talk to him because she already new everything about him her and every one else that new his father before him.

The bell rang to signal that the lesson was over for lunch, Oli hadn't had a chance to speak to Kisa all day but now was different. He wasn't just speaking to her for Riley's sanity but for his own as well, he new Riley was getting beyond angry. He had just had English and Riley had maths luckily English was one of the only lessons that Kisa didn't have with Riley but with Oli instead. Oli waited outside of the room waiting for her knowing she new he wanted to talk, Kisa noticed him straight away and gave him that smile that he new had every other hormonal boy in this school on there knees and yes that included Riley although he had more control. Oli walked over to her and gave her a smile before she could talk he stopped her

"We need to talk and your not getting out of it this time its not Riley asking its me and you know we need to talk come on" and he took her by the elbow and weaved his way through the mass of students making there way to various places to eat lunch. He stopped when they were out side in the courtyard and at an empty bench, he let go of her and made a gestured for her to sit and only when she was sat did he follow and relax, he new she wouldn't avoid what was going to be talked about he new she new it was to important. Kisa sat in silence and it was only after a few minutes that Oli noticed she was waiting for him to start,

"Why are you waiting you know he has changed he can feel it and he is confused, its dangerous to wait any longer not only could he be in danger but anyone he is close to could be as well come on Kisa there has to be a good reason for your silence" he looked up at her to see her staring across the courtyard at something a look of interest on her face. Oli followed her gaze and saw Riley stood his back against the brick wall a can in one hand the other hand in his school trouser pocket, Oli sighed and Kisa looked away and back at Oli a look of indifference on her face she looked him straight in the face before she spoke her voice quiet yet clear

"I know he has changed Oli, I can see that though he cant and to be honest I don't think anyone is in danger near him he has more control then I would have expected of him. Im sorry Oli I know how stressed and worried you are for him but I just needed time to figure him out properly and to answer your next question he is getting told today I want to wait till lunch is over can you get out of school?" Kisa glanced back over at Riley who was still staring at the pair of them and she new if he wanted to or if he new how he could easily hear what they were talking about. Oli glanced over as well and then looked back at Kisa the slight wind making the strands of dark hair around her face move and shimmer in the slight light coming through the clouds.

"I could but it will be harder for Riley I mean he isn't exactly a model student as you know" he frowned slightly noticing for the first time in just over a month "Kisa where is Lilly its strange seeing you with out her?" he asked looking around expecting to see the shadow of her companion. Kisa looked at him for a second before she started laughing making Oli grin slightly at only just noticing,

"Sorry Oli I keep forgetting that you have only seen me in when im other wise occupied and having to rely on Lilly and to answer your question she is close by im waiting for her signal it should be… oh doesn't matter she's here get out of your next lesson and meet me at the top of the road away from school Lilly will be there with a few companions don't worry you know what she is like, I shouldn't be to long you know I have a skill for talking my way into and out of anything so ill see you soon" and she stood up and walked away before Oli could even blink. He wondered why she had gone so quickly but stopped when Riley came into sight a scowl on his face

"Why she walk away? And anyway did you get anything out of her?" Riley asked taking Kisa's spot on the bench next to Oli who nodded still slightly in shock at how quick things were suddenly going. He turned to Riley

"Riley were leaving school after lunch go back to your class when the bell goes Kisa will be getting you out ill meet you up the road ok and don't start kicking off you can trust her and plus you keep going on about how you want to know everything don't you? Well now your going to find out so be prepared" and with that he stood up and walked away as the bell went leaving a slightly shocked and very confused Riley behind.

**! !**

Oli hadn't lied Kisa did come to get him she had charmed the hell out of there teacher and they had both walked out of the school with out any complaint. They were now walking up the road towards the shops and bus stop; no one paid any attention to them which Riley thought strange as they were both in school uniforms and also because his companion to him seemed like some one who would get a lot of attention. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes in complete silence and it was driving him crazy

"Ok I don't know what the hell is going on but please will you explain I mean you know my name when I have never even set eyes on you before and then you get me out of school early with out any problems and now you don't say anything I mean don't you think that's a little weird, you could be taking me some where to kill me" he was taken back when she let out a laugh that made her look even prettier then she usually did and turned to him

"Im sorry but you will have to wait till were out of public for me to explain and don't worry I wont kill you" she had said all of this with the laughter still in her voice and a smile playing on her lips which didn't help him at all but he couldn't help but trust her. They had turned the corner at the top of the long road and Riley could see Oli stood next to the bus stop, but he wasn't alone he had a boy about the same age or maybe older then them stood next to him. The boy was tall and built like a body builder, he had tanned skin and dark hair with reddish burgundy eyes that made him look even more intimidating then his muscles did. But it wasn't the boy that made Riley stop and stare; it was the two huge dogs that where sat on ether side of his friend and the stranger. One of them the smaller grey one that had a short tail came bounding up to Kisa who after seeing Riley stop had stopped as well looking at him curiously. The other dog was even bigger and Riley could see form where he was stood the muscles ripple under the glossy grey fur as it stood up. Oli frowned before making his way over to them the stranger and huge dog following.

"Riley?" Kisa asked still curious to why he had stopped so suddenly "Riley?" she asked again

"…"

"Oh haha its ok there harmless" Kisa said her hand on the big dogs head and as if to prove her right it opened its massive jaw and lets its tongue loll out of its mouth. Riley swallowed and walked towards them again not taking his eyes off the two dogs.

"Ok so were all here what now?" Oli asked grinning slightly at Riley's reaction "Oh and Riley this is Coda he is a good… _friend…_ of mine and Kisa's I haven't seen him in years though" Riley didn't know if this was true or not but he was sick of having to guess and so he agreed to getting the bus home where him and Oli would meet with Kisa and the new stranger Coda.

"We will meet you there" Kisa said as Riley and Oli got on the bus making Riley smirk, yeah like she could get there before them and she didn't even know where he lived. His smirk was wiped of his face when after the bus ride twenty minutes later and walking down the street to his house he found both Kisa, the two dogs and Oli's friend stood out side of his house, he also noticed the look on Kisa's face it wasn't something he had seen before it seemed like she was nervous or on guard but he couldn't understand why.

Riley was now very agitated and also confused beyond anything, after letting everyone in they had practically made them self's at home. Oli like always sat on the three seat sofa putting his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back, while the new person Coda sat down he didn't look all that interested and sat stiffly with the huge grey dog sitting by him looking in a dog way the same as him, Kisa was the only one who stayed standing a worried look on her face with the smaller dog sat next to her its ears twitching. Riley sat down on the other end of the sofa and to his surprise Kisa followed but sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him a look of concentration on her face. Riley was a bit surprised by how close she was and also more confused

"Ok now you have officially confused the hell out of me will someone please explain" He looked all around the room and only got a reaction out of Oli and Kisa who looked at each other, Coda and the big dog didn't even move.

"We don't have long how about we show him I mean that way he cant say were lying can he" Kisa didn't speak to Riley she spoke to Oli and the smaller grey dog totally ignoring the boy called Coda.

"Yeah might as well but we better be quick how long do you think we have?" Oli asked her and Kisa went back to concentrating sort of going into a trance

"I don't know they have been here today though I don't know if they think were still in school its hard they left there aura here when they came so I cant find it properly" she looked really annoyed and worried and then she took a long breath "Riley listen im going to show you something don't freak out ok? Were here to help not hurt you remember, ok Lilly show your self"


End file.
